


To the Point of No Return

by FlatPillow



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bob is op, M/M, Marvel Inspired, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Superheroes, Time Travel, help I’m obsessed with marvel rn, i can’t hand gore, it will be easier for the both of us, jae is the peak of comedy, pillie can time travel, spoiler alert no he doesn’t, woonie thinks he knows what he’s talking about, yonk is a robot basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatPillow/pseuds/FlatPillow
Summary: “I’m pretty sure we know what we’re doing.”“No you don’t! I swear I’m the closest one out of the five of us to live normally! I’m not a god or a billionaire or space traveler or a god damn robot! I’m just trying to live my life!”“We ruined that...didn’t we?”“YA THINK?!?”~~~Five dysfunctional superheroes try to save the city. That only goes as well as you think
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I am posting to ao3! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> I’ve been obsessed with Marvel these past couple days (thanks to my older sister) and I started thinking about what my own universe would look like as I love writing. It is one of my greatest passions!
> 
> This might be a series with many other groups as I’m beyond excited about this. I’ll probably start with groups in JYPE but expand later on. 
> 
> This is inspired by Marvel but not a direct copy. It’s not my intention to plagiarize Stan Lee’s amazing work.
> 
> These notes are getting long to imma just jump into the story now lmao Enjoy!

Seoul, 1981

Papers, textbooks, pencils, scrap paper. Perfect. Wonpil has everything he needs.

Kim Wonpil was on the long and difficult path to get his doctorate degree. He knew full well how much time and effort it’ll take. But damn will it be worth it.   
  


What does the perfect life look like to you? Or maybe the point in your life were things couldn’t get better?

From an outside view, that would be the best way to describe Pil’s life.

He’s going to his dream school, he just bought a house, he has a cat, and he is currently seeing someone. He and this guy have been talking for quite some time now and are going good places. Wonpil must be living the dream.

That couldn’t be further from the truth...

All he can feel is anxiety and stress. Assignment after assignment. Test after test. Projects, presentations, study guides, homework. It just doesn’t seem to end.

Even with school out of the equation, anxiety is something that has followed him his whole life. It’s never something that truly goes away for anyone. But, he still pushes through.

Today, March 1st, he will be doing a presentation on their recent unit. His partner has been out sick for almost two weeks and it’s a gamble everyday on whether or not he’ll come in. No matter the attendance, Pil has to share his hard work.

“Thank you Enwoo, nice job. Next up, Kim Wonpil and Park Haneul.”

“He’s not here today,” some girl in the back informed out of no where.

“You’ve got this,” he thought to himself.

All eyes on him. Shouldn’t be a problem. He’d done this a million times since middle school. This should be a piece of cake.

But one stutter after another takes blows to his confidence. Little things bug him like saying neckotransmitter as opposed to neurotransmitter in the heat of the moment. All he could think about was going back to this morning when he wasn’t standing in that spot. Or just skipping class all together. This wasn’t his day.

After bombing the presentation due to nerves, Pil sulked for the rest of the day. After school let out, he went over to his friend Jeongyeon’s place who was also studying to get her doctorate. She was working on a machine that could help those who were bald or balding to grow hair. It was a struggle as technology wasn’t as advanced as her ideas.

“We’re you really that bad?”

“I was so bad it was laughable!”

“Aw Pillie,” Jeongyeon looked up from her machine, “that really bites.”

“I just want to start today over,” he sighed. “And this morning, I slipped on a paper and ripped half my notes. Today could’ve gone way better if I could do it again.”

“If you find out a way, please tell me,” she laughed. “Do you know how awesome that would be?!”

Pil laughed along,” I wish. Say, do you have anything to eat?”

“Nope,” she said not looking up at him. “I don’t like having food in my lab.”

“And by lab you mean garage...”

“Keep running your mouth and I’ll stab you.”

The two friends laugh, enjoying their free time. A rare thing nowadays. Jeongyeon steps away for a moment to grab some materials.

Wonpil’s stomach rubbles, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten yet that day.

“She’s got to have _something_ to eat in here,” he sighs. He stands up and snoops around. A cooler in the corner catches his eye. Praying to god she doesn’t keep things for taxidermy in there.

An ominous pink liquid in an erlenmeyer flask rises out of the cooler. He steps back, terrified of what it is. As he was transfixed on the flask, Wonpil couldn’t see that he was walking towards the hair growth laser and hits it by mistake. It shoots out and reflects off the mirror on the wall, to the window, to a metal tray, to the door window, to the erlenmeyer flask, and then finally right at Wonpil.

Electricity surges through his body, sending so many signals to his body that this is not normal, get this out of the body! Every hair stands on its ends as he brings himself into his knees. His lungs can’t keep up with his breathing and neither can his heart. He screams but no sound is ever heard.

Finally, it all stops.

The pain melts away and he feels ten times better. Dazed and confused, he has the sudden urge to lay down. He leaves Jeongyeon’s house without a word and drives home.

The drive home was brutal. His nerves were at an all time high. At one point he had to pull over and try to stop himself from shaking but to no avail. Once he got home, he passed out on the couch and his cat, Skip, cuddled up next to him after a couple minutes. As he fell asleep, all that was on his mind once again was this morning. If only it was this morning. Things would be better if it was this morning.

~~~

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

Pil shot his head up. He must’ve slept all night! He runs to get dressed and complete his morning routine. As he rushed to the kitchen, he sees a piece of paper on the floor. One the could’ve sworn he had picked up the previous day. And wasn’t it ripped?

Wonpil checked the date on the TV and to his surprise

March 1st

Was he really back to this morning? There’s no way. Scientifically no way.

But he heads to school nonetheless. Just in case he was back to that morning, he went over his presentation again and again. Now with the help of those extra notes he slipped on.

And in the blink of an eye...

“Thank you Enwoo, nice job. Next up, Kim Wonpil and Park Haneul.”

“He’s not here today.”

It was time to present once again.

“You can do this,” he said again. Except this time, believed himself.

Far less stuttering tripped him up.

_Neurotransmitter...got it!_

Everything fell into place. It wasn’t as bad as he remembered. He was fine.

After class, he went back to Jeongyeon’s garage, trying to recreate what happened. He’d seen too many Sci-Fi movies to mess everything up due to the butterfly effect. The laser hurt more the second time.

He left like nothing ever happened. He napped on the couch watching an episode of Happy Days with Skip cuddled next to him.

~~~

The first thing he did the next morning was check the date

March 2nd, 1981

He was unbelievably relieved to not be in a time loop.

Much calmer today than the previous one, he went to school the happiest he’d been in a while. A wish came true for him. He got to redo that day. Was it really time travel? Who’s to say?

He ran into Jeongyeon in the hall. She did not look pleased.

“You messes with my laser? Without saying anything?”

“I felt bad and left! You would know that it was me anyway. It hit me and I felt really anxious and tired.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of! I was tinkering with the laser at level two. Went I came back, the laser was at four...hundred!”

Wonpil’s eyebrows raised at the sound of it.

“Who knows what that could’ve done to you?! It could’ve sent you to another dimension, make you teleport, make you time travel, or make you invisible!”

“Um...Jeongyeon...”

“What?!”

“I think I might’ve time traveled...”

“You what?!”

She pushed the two of them down to a section where no one was standing by. There, he explained to her what he meant.

“We have to try this out!”

“How?” Wonpil understandably asked. “I think it was a one time fluke. Maybe I was dreaming.”

“There’s no way something like that was a dream! Ok...I have an idea! I’ll say something to you, and try to travel back before I say it, and repeat it to be. Got it?”

“Yeah...I have a few questions...”

“No time! Well... there will be if we figure this out.”

She pondered for a moment, thinking of what to say.

“Ooo! Mr. Jung can kiss my ass,” she chuckled.

“You really hate that man don’t you,” Pil matched her laughter.

“He can go to hell for all I care. Now try it!”

Wonpil thought about the moment she even came up with the idea long and hard. He felt weak just attempting to do it. Especially since Jeongyeon was staring right at him, expecting results.

“Well?”

“Shh!” He stopped her. He put up two fingers as he shushed her. After doing so, he felt something. His temples ached and he felt the urge to sit down. But he was so close. Until finally...

“Ok...I have an idea! I’ll say something to you, and try to travel back before I say it, and repeat it to be. Got it? Ooo! Mr-

“Mr, Jung can kiss my ass,” he said before falling to the ground.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed. You did it!” She pushed her excitement aside when she noticed his nose bleeding. “Are you ok?”

“I...I don’t know...my-my head really hurts though.”

“You did it,” she said again, calmer this time.

“I did, didn’t I?” He smiled to himself.

“Let’s get you to the nurse,” she helped him up off the gross, dusty floor.

<^> <^>

Everyday after class, Wonpil goes over to Jeongyeon’s to try and take control over his new ability so he doesn’t end up jumping to the wrong time.

One constant in every trial is that his nose bleeds every time. Even just a little. They never did it for too long since it was extremely draining for him. He was getting better and better every day.

“Go to first grade and get an arts and crafts project!”

“What time of year?”

“I dunno...Valentines Day?”

Pil focuses on that day. He held up both of his hands and put up his first two fingers on both hands. The smell of glue already filled his nose as well as the smell of the construction paper they would always use. The memory Wonpil went to was when the teacher was handing their projects back after they were hanging in the classroom for about a month. They were a little, pink, heart themed fish that was very poorly done. But so was everyone else’s. His eyes shot open as he was back in Jeongyeon’s lab.

Blood dropped onto the tarp she had laid down as he wiped his nose with his sleeves.

“H-here..” he breathed out and tossed the fish to her. The ground seemed to sway under his feet so he fell onto the chair set behind him.

“One last thing and then we’re done,” she threw the fish next to many other trinkets Wonpil had collected. “Do you want to try to go to the future?”

“Is...is that possible?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s why we’re doing this! To test possibilities!”

“Ok...how far should I go?”

“Let’s do something extreme this time! Jump foreword four decades!”

“Are you insane?! I-I don’t think I can do that!”

“We’ll never know unless we try,” she comforted him with her tone.

“Four decades is...2021? That doesn’t sounds like a real year.”

“Well let’s pray that it is. Hopefully the world hasn’t gone to shit yet. Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be...” Wonpil drank one last sip of water and prepared himself.

Jeongyeon watched from afar as he raised his hands and first two fingers. He closed his eyes and started to think. From an outside view, he looked to be in pain.

“Pillie!” She called out. “If it’s uncomfortable, just stop!” But he seemed to be too far in. Something new occurred. His nose started bleeding before he jumped. Normally it happens when he comes back. The same red liquid dropped from his ear as well. He screamed and shouted as a yellow field surrounded him, almost as protection. “Pillie!!” She yelled

In the blink of an eye, a light blinded her and he wasn’t standing there anymore. There were little yellow particles in the same form he was standing in. She grabbed a jar and collected as many as she could before they disappeared.

She waited and waited for him to come back and tell her that the future wasn’t scary, or that her hair growth invention as a success. She waited and waited. With every passing minute, she lost faith that he would come back...


	2. I’ll Take a Break When I’m Dead

Seoul, 2021

Music blares as Jae grabs big rock and throws it at armor he had placed across the room. As expected from the previous tests, the rock made lots of noise but not a mess. He knew that he’d built the suit well enough to keep working on it and didn’t have to scrap it. 

The music came to a sudden stop, confusing him since he wasn’t the one who turned it off.

“Mr. Park?”

“Ah! Jesus Christ!!!” He yelled out of fear.

“Hello! Did I scare you?”

“What? No no. You just...startled me”

“Startled?”

“Yes startled. Now why are you here,” he looked at the model code on his clothes on his chest. “Uhh Brian? Is that your name?”

My name is not Brian, Mr. Park,” he said politely.

“Do you have a name?”

“I’ve been called “tin man.” But other than that, I’m simply just the BRYN 619 model. I do not have a name until given.”

“Well then your name is now Brian.”

“It’s not that simple, Mr. Park,” he informed respectfully. 

“Ew gross,” Jae’s face contorted in disgust. “Don’t call me that. I’ll sound like my dad. Just call me Jae and nothing else.”

“Ok Jae And Nothing Else!” Brian cheered.

“Are...are you joking? You’re joking right?” Jae sat with a loss of words.

“I’m incapable of doing so. I do not have joke on any of my files. Would you like to add it?”

“I’m all set! Why are hell are you here?”

“I was sent by Captain Choi to bring you to the research lab. There are some curious findings he’d wish to discuss with you.”

“Tell him that I’ll take a break when I’m dead,” Jae scoffed. He pushed a button and the armor went to join the others in another room to be worked on later. He picked up a hammer only to have it taken from his hands.

“Captain Choi predicted you would say that. We need to get going, Mr. Pa- I mean Jae.”

“Tell him to shove it then.”

“Shove what?”

“You’re really clueless aren’t you,” Jae chuckled. “This could be amusing. Fine I’ll go,” he sighed as he stood up from his chair.

“Glad to hear that sir!”

~~~

“I really appreciate you coming, Jae.”

“Anytime, Youngjae,” Jae patted his shoulder.

“And thank you for pushing him to come here,” he gestured towards the robot Jae had named Brian. 

“Anytime, Captain!”

“So why am I here?” Jae groaned.

“Yeji and Hyunjin were doing their patrol downtown when they got many reports of a bloody man appearing out of thin air. He was sent here as he claimed to have time traveled and needed to get back. Complete lunatic if you ask me.”

“With all due respect Captain,” Brian butted in, “we don’t know if he’s lying or not. I could always scan him as I have a built in polygraph.”

“Isn’t that when multiple people are in one relationship?” Jae asks.

“No dumbass,” Youngjae laughed. “That’s polyamory. A polygraph is basically a lie detector. We’re going to use that as a last resort. We want to give him the opportunity to speak with his own free will.”

“Oh yeah? And how’s that going so far?” Jae said in a snarky tone.

“Just the same lie...”

“However, his story seems to be constant, correct Captain?”

“Yeah but I don’t really care. I’ve seen some amazing liars at this place. We gotta find a way to pry it out of him.”

“Are you sure it’s not some weirdo that broke out of Eastern State or something?” Jae continued to amuse himself. 

Brian approached the door and the hand scanner and dissolved the skin painted on his hand. The access was approved and the skin on his hand regenerated itself and made room for Jae and Captain Choi to enter the room. 

“We’re not entirely sure. Why don’t you just try talking to him?”

“Why me?”

“I dunno..” he admitted. “Might as well give it a shot.”

He led the two of them down the hall with tons of criminals and unidentifiable creatures that Jae couldn’t picture in a million years. There were a couple criminals that he remembered catching and/or interrogating. 

“This is him.”

A small, semi bloody, pale man was sitting on the ground and seemed to have pushed himself against the wall. His face seemed drained of all color and dried blood surrounded his nose. He wore a Hawaiian style shirt that looked like it belonged to Jae’s dad. The shirt was half tucked into his “boyfriend style” jeans.

Brian stepped a little closer and opened his scanner.

“Kim Wonpil, Born April 28, 1955 in Inchon, South Korea. Height 5’9” or 175 cm. Medical information: GAD aka Generalized Anxiety Disorder.”

“That’s...unsettling,” Wonpil finally spoke. “And what was that last part?”

“It was a scan for any and all medical information used for scenarios in which a diagnosis might be overlooked by a doctor,” Brian informed.

“Woah...”

“Have you been living under a rock?” Jae patronized. “Have you ever seen an android before?”

“No,” he said, extremely offended, “I haven’t!”

“Wait, Brian-“

“My name is not Brian...”

“What did you say his birth year was?” 

“1955, sir.”

“Wow...for being 66 years old, you look good for your age.”

“I’m not 66! I’m 26!” Wonpil cried.

“Then why don’t you prove it?!” Youngjae persisted. “Show us!”

“I-I can’t!” He was unbelievably frustrated and upset with himself. He glance over at Jae, a sign for help.

“How did you get here?”

“I already told you! I accidentally got the ability to time travel and my friend Jeongyeon and I were trying to understand why and how this is happening! She said to go extreme and jump forward four decades and...I assume I did it.”

“Enough with this dumb story that probably and from a fantasy book!”

“Captain!” Brian got his attention. “He’s telling the truth.”

Pil gave him a little “in your face” expression.

He looked at Jae a little longer. He could’ve sworn he’d seen him somewhere before.

“Who are you again?” He asked Jae

“Jae Park. Why?“

Wonpil stood up, stumbling to do so. “What was your dad’s name?”

“Why do you need to-“

“Was it Haneul?”

Jae looked at Captain Choi and then at Brian. “Yeah, how did you-“

“I knew him!”

“That’s impossible! He died when I was 17. And you’re younger than me so that would be weird if you knew him.”

“No! In college! I-I went to school with him!”

He began to run to Jae in excitement but was stopped by Youngjae before he could get too close. He was pushed and got sent flying towards the floor.

“We...ah...we went to Yonsei university of medicine...he was studying to become a biomedical engineer and did tons of little inventions on the side.”

“That’s something that could easily be Googled! Imma need a little more if you want me to-“

“He’d constantly talk about how much he loves spring because all the flowers start to bloom...he had an irrational fear of...ah what was it...elevators? No! Escalators! He was afraid that someone would push him or he would lose his balance. Uh...oh! He told he about this guy, I don’t know if he’s real or not, but he’s a space traveler. He’s from Earth but spends his time in space as basically cosmic mediator.”

“Yeah...he’s real,” Jae exhaled. “Yoon Dowoon.”

“Wait really?! That so cool! I always hoped that he was real!”

“Don’t change the subject!” Jae exploded. “How do you know those things?!”

“I told you! I went to school with him! He was my partner in one of my classes. He didn’t show up 10% of the time but he was a very good and smart worker.”

Jae took a few steps back. How could this be happening? Is this a dream? Or his he one hell of a good liar? Brian took out his scanner once again as his panned over Wonpil’s body.

“He’s telling the truth.” 

“How did...how did this happen?” Youngjae asked with great confusion.

“My friend Jeongyeon was making a machine that could help people who were growing bald to grow hair,” he expanded again for the nth time. He tried to stay calm as this whole situation was get frustrating. “I opened a cooler in her lab and there was this pink-ish liquid in a flask. I bumped into the laser, it reflected, and it hit me.”

“It was that simple?” questioned the caption.

“I mean....essentially.”

“Wait you knew my dad?!” Jae asked once again.

“Yes!” Wonpil started getting frustrated. He just wanted to go home. “He was a nice man blah blah blah was really excited to have kids blah blah blah he deserves his success blah blah blah.”

“Wait... he was excited to have kids?” Jae was in disbelief. Is what he was saying was true, his fairer certainly didn’t act like it. All the rules and the camps and the discipline... it was so hard to believe.

“Yeah. He said that he wanted to raise his kids better than his dad raised him or something like that.”

“Now Jae, with all due respect,” Youngjae stepped in, “I understand how important this is to you, but we need to figure out how this works and soon.”

“Yeah...absolutely...”

“So he kinda needs a place to stay...can he stay with you?”

“Ugh I guess.”

Captain Choi lead them all out of Wonpil’s room after he uncuffed the handcuffs placed around his wrists.

“Nice talking to you Minho!” He called out to the cell across from his.

“You too Doc!”

“I’m not a Doctor yet!”


End file.
